Helga Runs Away
by Helga's Locket
Summary: Helga can't take Bob and Miriam anymore-she's running away! Where will she live? How will her friends react? How will this effect Helga? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Helga Runs Away

Chapter One

The bell rang and today I was more upset than usual. Miriam had forgotten to pack my lunch again, and Bob had been berating and demeaning me, referring to me as "the girl". I thought back to this morning as Mr. Simmons read the once again "special" announcements.

*Flashback* 

"Olga, get down here!" Bob yelled from downstairs.

Oh, yeah, now that I think about it, he called me Olga too.

Stumbling out of my closet, I hollered back down. 

"It's HELGA, Bob! HELGA!"

The least he could do was remember my name.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, the closet. I'd just finished my morning worship ceremony to my Arnold shrine when Big Bob had decided he had something to gripe to me about. Big surprise there. When he wasn't yelling at me, he was ignoring me. I preferred it when he acted like I didn't exist.

And to him I probably didn't.

I climbed down the stairs, angry that he'd disturbed me. 

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Big Bob stood before me, a look of…what was that look? I never could tell. I don't think I really want to know.

"You took my keys! Give me my keys, I'm going to be late! You know I can't go without my keys!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "What would _I_ want with your stupid keys? _Miriam _probably put them somewhere."

Of course he wasn't buying it. Bob. What a moron.

After continuous yelling and a few insults, Big Bob was interrupted by Miriam, who just so happened to remember leaving them behind the couch that morning.

Don't ask why she left them behind the couch. I learned a long time ago, stupid questions were a waste of time with my family. They would never be answered.

*End of Flashback*

"Helga? Helga, are you alright?"

Mr. Simmons stood in front of my desk now, somewhat concerned. 

Guess I kind of spaced off there. It happens.

"I'm fine! Give me some breathing room here!" I hadn't meant it to come out that way. Especially at Mr. Simmons. I never snapped at him. I had set boundaries with teachers.

Mr. Simmons backed off a little, disturbed. I don't think he really knew what to do. I'm sure that talking back to teachers-if that's what I did-had punishments, but Mr. Simmons wasn't used to this type of behavior. Besides, he was a nice guy, probably too nice. He wasn't much of a "punishment" type.

The students all turned their heads in my direction, obviously mad. I didn't blame them. Even Phoebe, though understanding, was upset by my outrageous outburst.

At lunch I sat down at my table with Phoebe, opening my lunch pail. I turned it upside down, just to prove to myself that it was in fact empty. Upset, I rested my head in my hands. Phoebe's concerned face popped into view.

"Are you alright, Helga? You have been acting…disturbed lately. And earlier you seemed somewhat distracted."

That Phoebe. It was nice to know that, despite all the morons in the world, there were still people like Phoebe. She was smart. She always knew when I had a problem, and even though I'd never talked to her about my feelings, she always seemed to know anyway. She even knew my secret love for Arnold.

But despite her superior knowledge, she also knew how to approach me about these things. And she knew how to keep a secret.

"Bob and Miriam are driving me crazy! Phoebe, I have to get away from them! They are ruining my life!" I sighed and let go of her shirt, exhausted.

"Well, I can see that you appear to be more upset than usual this morning, and I can understand your situation-but there's really nothing you can do. You can't spend the night at my house forever, Helga."

I sighed once again as the realization set in. She was right-I couldn't spend the night at Phoebe's the rest of my life. But I also knew that I couldn't stay with Bob and Miriam either.

Suddenly I had an idea. There _was_ something I could do. I grinned, surprising Phoebe.

"Actually, Phoebes, there **is** something I can do."

I didn't even bother telling her.

Chapter Two

After school I went home. I wrote a note to my parents, set it on my bed. It read, "Ran away, doubt I'll be back, Helga." I'd packed most of my clothes, some of my poetry books, and all of my money (plus some I stole from Bob). Then I left.

It really wasn't difficult for me. I just packed and left. I walked around a while, looking for a place to stay. Maybe I could rent a room somewhere. No, who would rent a room to a nine year old? Stupid idea. 

Okay, so maybe I'd just live on the streets. What a comforting thought. Then I remembered. The tree house! How could I have forgotten!

I ran toward the old tree, the one I'd once helped save with Arnold and the other neighborhood kids. It was my only choice. Not the most luxurious of places, but I wasn't one to be picky. Anything was better than Bob and Miriam. I could take showers at Phoebe's house, when necessary. 

This could work out.

Chapter Three

I walked into school, late, not knowing what time it was. Hard to keep track of time when you don't have an alarm clock to wake you up in the morning! I probably should have taken a watch, just to let me at least know what time it was. 

I felt all eyes on me as I entered the classroom. Apparently I was fairly late. I looked at the clock. 9:10. Great.

Eventually the day went on, and despite my difficulties on arrival, I was feeling pretty good. At lunch I didn't even cut the line!

"Hey how's it goin', football head?" I practically sang in the line, casually gathering my meal.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're sure in a good mood today, Helga."  
I narrowed my eyes, though not quite scowling. "Yeah, what's it to ya? So what if I'm _happy_ for once? Is it that big of a deal? Am I so bad that it should be questioned? Sheesh."

I regretted the bad attitude. I should have treated him kinder, but you can't expect me to be this totally different, changed person in one day. Eventually, maybe. For now I could only progress.

Arnold sighed, not quite annoyed yet, but getting there. "I guess not. It's just, you usually boss people around, scowling all the time, throwing spitballs at me in class, and well, you haven't been doing that. I guess I just wanted to let you know that, you know, I'm proud of you."

Arnold was _proud_ of me? I guess this thing was really paying off!

I tried my hand at being nice. Nervous, I rubbed my arm with one hand, trying to hold back an outburst that was just waiting to happen.

"Well, thanks, I guess."

Yes! It worked! Finally, no ridicules, no sarcasm, no critical remarks, nothing! Just pure kindness! Or, well, an attempt. So it wasn't the most clever responses in the world-at least I tried. 

Arnold smiled. He actually smiled-at ME! This day was becoming the best day of my life! 

Not that there was much competition there.

Calmly I sat my tray next to Phoebe's, and took my seat. She seemed to notice my new attitude. Maybe it was the humming that gave it away.

Phoebe shifted her glasses, taking interest in the new behavior. "You seem awfully chipper, especially compared to yesterday's disturbance. I presume you've worked out your problems, then?"

"Sure did, Phoebes! Man, this is the life! I mean, sure, I was late for school and all, but other than that I really am adjusting to this quite well! Yep, I tell ya Phoebes, running away was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

I got the feeling I said too much, because just then she got this sick look on her face, almost like she was…ashamed of me.

"Helga! I can't believe this! You ran away? That's terrible! I'd assumed that you'd talked it out with your parents." She had this sad look in her eyes, as she looked down at her tray. 

I felt my heart sink. Okay, so I was happy. But was it really worth her sadness? Shame? 

As if it couldn't get any worse, Arnold had been passing by and overheard the conversation. Just great.

"Helga? You _ran away?_"

I pretended like I didn't care. 

"Yeah, so? Finally I'm happy, no bossing people around, no scowling and yelling, free of my family stress-and then Arnold comes in with his **_morals._** Crimeny! I'd have thought you'd be happy, Arnoldo. Why do you even _care?_"

So much for my happiness.

There it was. Annoyance. Why couldn't I ever make him happy? Was he ever satisfied?

"Look, Helga, even though sometimes you're the last person I'd want to be around, even though we don't really get along-I still care. Running away won't solve anything. Where are you staying, anyway?"

Arnold cared. I heard it with my own ears. Unfortunately it couldn't have come at a worse time.

"None of your business, Arnoldo! Look, it's nice that you're trying to help and all, but right now, I really don't have time for your morals and lectures. I doubt Bob and Miriam have even read the note I left for them, much less found it. You have no idea what I have to go through, every day, so just back off and let me be. I'll be FINE, I can handle it on my _own._"

Arnold shook his head, deeply disappointed. "If that's how you feel, Helga, then I'll leave you alone. Good luck."

What had been the best day of my life soon turned right around. Would I ever have a good day? It seemed like everything I did was wrong. Why couldn't things ever go the way I wanted?

Okay, maybe this life wasn't so great. Knowing my parents, though, they probably hadn't even noticed my absence, much less cared.

I sighed and dumped my tray. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

Chapter Four

Sitting in the tree house, I felt a tear running down my cheek as I laid on my "bed". What a lame excuse for a bed. I wiped my tear, angry at myself for not holding it back. I _never_ cried. Crying was weak.

Suddenly I heard voices. It was getting dark out, so I was surprised at first that there were kids coming up to the tree house. Of course I recognized the voices. How could I not?

Arnold. "Look, one game, and then I have to head back. It's getting late, and besides, I still have to study for that math test tomorrow."

"Fine, Arnold, now let's just go already." Sid.

I heard them climbing up the ladder. Getting so much closer. 

There were no other exits. Unless I wanted to jump out of the tree, which didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time. But I was too late.

"HELGA?" Arnold asked, annoyed and surprised, and somewhat concerned.

I was red with embarrassment, but it soon turned to anger. 

"WHAT, Arnoldo? Yeah, I've been living here, so what? I've got to stay _somewhere_, football head, and I don't exactly have many options. I'll leave so that you guys can play your little game. But you'd better not tell anyone that I'm staying here. Got it, bucko?"

Nah, I wasn't in a bad mood.

I saw Gerald and Stinky come into the room now. 

"Gawsh, Helga, what are you doin' livin' in this here tree house?"

Stinky, of course. 

"Stop crowding me, sheesh! I'm _outta_ here!"

And with that, I climbed down and took a long walk around. After what seemed like forever, I finally returned. I stood quite a distance away, just staring at it. 

This was my home now. Where I lived. Where I slept. Not much of a home, really. But then again, materials didn't make a house a home.

Sadly, I dragged myself back to the now empty tree house and got ready for bed. This arrangement wasn't working out as well as I'd planned.

And then, I heard someone climbing up the ladder again.

His shadow was instantly recognizable. I could just barely make it out in the dark now, but I would know him anywhere.

"Hey, Arnold."

I refrained from calling him "football head", or even "Arnoldo". No one else was around to impress. I didn't have to act tough anymore.

He was silent for a long time, and just sat across from me in a corner of the tree house. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry for butting into your business, Helga. It really was rude of me to intrude, and to assume that your actions were wrong. I don't know what you go through every day, or what it's like to be you, or even what would push you so much to leave. But I still don't think you should run away from your problems. Otherwise you'll just be pushing it away, trying to forget. And it will never go away if you do that."

I took a long time to respond. He was right. But I really didn't know what else I could do.

"No, Arnold. You were right. I was wrong to do what I did. Even though my parents ignore me, and my life sucks, I shouldn't just run away. I was wrong. I'm always wrong. Nothing ever turns out right. I didn't want it to come to this. And I never would have thought I'd have become what I've become. Some cold, cruel, heartless bully, bossing everyone around, always running away from my problems."

He didn't say anything in response. Just sat there, listening, absorbing. Probably interested, too. He probably had no idea what I went through.

"I know somewhere inside me there's this nice, kind, sensitive girl, just crying out for attention, for a little affection that I never got. But it's buried so deep now, it's so hard to get her back. I do try, you know. I don't really mean to hurt people, most of the time. It's just sort of gotten to be a habit, now. I hate what I have to deal with. It's too much. Too much for me to take on, I just don't know what to do anymore."

Now, he spoke. Oh, hearing that angelic voice was enough to dry my tears any day.

"You're not wrong, Helga. Sometime I guess there's no right answer. Maybe this is one of those times. I'm always pushing people to 'do the right thing', but sometimes, there's not a right thing. So I guess you taught me something, Helga. And one day, I think you'll look back on this whole thing and laugh. Look, you can stay at the boarding house tonight, if it's really so bad at home. We have an extra room, and I don't like the idea of you living here. But tomorrow, I want you to go home and try to work things out with your parents. Maybe there won't be a miracle change, but it's got to be better than this."

I looked at my feet, then back up to look into his eyes. Piercing, beautiful green eyes, they shone in the dark, glowing, the only light in the now black darkness. I smiled, and whether he saw it or not, I could tell he felt it.

"Thanks, Arnold," I whispered, truly grateful.

I ended up taking his offer and stayed at the boarding house. I told him to wait a while because there were a few things I needed to get before I left. I grabbed my clothes, and made sure I had all of my money. And then I grabbed the most valuable thing of all-my books of poetry. I smiled as I picked the box of books up, and proceeded to follow Arnold to his house.

Arnold had invited me to his house. He'd told me he cared. He listened to my sob story, and provided me with an option. Maybe Arnold didn't like me like me, but not only had he once said he liked me, but he was now showing me he cared. It was times like these that I really, truly loved Arnold.

Of course I always loved Arnold. I always would love Arnold. I'd attempted several times to just stop loving him. But love doesn't work that way. What was my point again? 

Oh, yes, love. I love Arnold. That is all I need to know.

Anyway, in the morning I went back to _my house_ and told Bob and Miriam I needed to talk. So we sat down and had a long conversation. To my surprise they had been looking for me. Bob took time off work to put posters up. Of course the posters said, "Have you seen the girl?" with a little stick person below, but still, he tried. 

Bob agreed that he would try to remember my name more often, and refrain from using insults. Miriam said that she would try to wake me up on time and to pack my lunch, but I doubt she'll really fulfill her promise. 

I made a promise of my own. A promise to myself. That no matter how hard it got sometimes, I would remember that they did care about me, and that I would try not to take it out on other kids. Sort of a New Year's Resolution, if you will. Of course I had to keep up my tough act once in a while, to keep my reputation. 

You probably think this is a happy ending, that we all got a long and improved ourselves and that Arnold and I fell in love and are now on our Honeymoon in Paris. As much as I'd love to see that, I can only dream it. I know that that will never happen, as much as I may wish for it or pray for it, or even work for it. 

Actually, to be right up front and honest, everything was back to normal again. Well, sort of. Arnold seemed to eye me differently now, to see me in a different light. I think if anything I just confused him more. I almost get a kick out of this game I play, messing with his mind, constantly confusing him about my true nature. 

Who knows? Maybe one day he'll figure it out. Maybe I'll have to hit him on the head with a frying pan and scream it in his ear, "Arnold I love you!", just to give him a wake up call. Heck, I don't know what the future holds. All I can do is hope Arnold is in it.

The End


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer-Hey Arnold does not belong to me, yada yada yada…  



End file.
